dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
General Rilldo (SSJJ)
General Rilldo is minor antagonist during the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga and Baby Saga. He is Dr. Myuu's general as well as the Commander of Planet M-2. Biography General Rilldo was created to be the leader of the Machine Mutant Army by Dr. Myuu on Planet M-2 around 760-770. Dragon Ball Advanced General Rilldo makes a cameo in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga where he reflects Dolltaki's, killing him for his failures while he has the Sigma Force capture Goku and the others while taking their Dragon Balls. However, during his fight with Goten - he was almost defeated but was eventually destroyed when Goku, Goten, Trunks, Hanna, and Pan destroyed Planet M-2 with a combined energy wave. He was later replaced by a backup model of himself simply called "Rilldo". Power Rilldo is considered to be the most powerful have the Machine Mutants on M-2 and used it to his advantages such as forcing Sigma Force to throw Hanna with the defective machines for gaining emotions, but he was outclassed by Super Saiyan Goten and even Hanna after she absorbed several Machine Mutants. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Metal Needles - Rilldo's signature attack that he uses to fire pink lasers strong enough to destroy his victims that he turned to metal. **Deadly Metal Needles - A stronger variant of Metal Needles *Hyper Drill Smash - His left hand changes into a drill that expands as it moves forward, ripping through everything that it hits. Goten was still able to stop it by grabbing the tip of the drill and crush it with his Super Saiyan strength. *Rocket Punch - Similar to Hanna and Android 16; Rilldo can launch his fist as a rocket to hit his opponent. **Rocket Drill Smash - Rilldo launches his Drill at his opponent as a long-range attack. His left hand changes into a drill and launcher his left hand at his opponent. However, Goten was able to dodge it with ease. ***Homing Drill Rocket - A Homing version of Rocket Drill Smash. Rilldo attempted to kill Goten with this ability, but Goten used his Galactic Donut to hold it in places before blasting it with Kamekameha. *Buzzsaw Assault - Rilldo gains Super Sigma's rush attack and is capable of using it as his own technique. *Metal Manipulation **Absorption - Rilldo is able to absorb the Metal around him. *Liquefaction - After assuming his Meta-Rilldo form; he was able to liquify himself. **Regeneration - By absorbing the Metal from the planet; he is able to regenerate him. Forms and Transformations Hyper Meta-Rilldo Rilldo absorbs the pieces of Super Sigma and uses it transform into his Hyper Meta-Rilldo form also called Hyper Mega in the Japanese version and Fanga version. He takes on a suit of armor resembling Nezi while additional powers such as morphing his hand into a drill or a circular saw. Meta-Rilldo When it became an apparent that Rilldo and Goten were evenly matched; he began turning the majority of the planet into metal before assuming his Meta-Rilldo form after his Drill Hand was destroyed. He is able to overpower Goten briefly before he powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and only wins by distracting him and the others long enough to turn them into Metal after surviving their Family Kamehameha. Category:Canon Characters Category:Alternate timeline Category:Machine mutants Category:Deceased Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters who can fly